Si no hubiera sido princesa
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Sofía pide accidentalmente nunca haber sido princesa, Que consecuencias traerá este deseo? Podrá reparar su error o se quedará atrapada en su deseo? Quizá, Alguna princesa venga a ayudar y le ara ver lo buena princesa que es?


Hola a todos! Que tal? Aquí estoy una vez mas, espero les guste esta pequeña historia, se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con mi madre sobre el pasado (ya saben, cuando las madres se ponen nostálgicas y esas cosas) recordando que hay cosas que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a lo que somos ahora, fue eso lo que me inspiro a escribir esto, espero les guste

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si no hubiera sido princesa

-Sofía levántate querida- Un quejido recibió en respuesta haciendo que la mencionada se acomodara mejor en su cama –Sofía hija despierta, hay mucho que hacer hoy-

Con flojera se levanto de la cama, restregó sus ojos en busca de visibilidad, cuando ajusto su visión se quedo de piedra, frente a ella estaba su madre, con una simple coleta de caballo y las ropas sencillas que vestían las personas del pueblo, cuando se fijo mejor en la habitación se dio cuenta que no era la amplia alcoba que ocupaba en el castillo, esta era una habitación pequeña, con dos camas en ella, en la ventana una muñeca de tela junto a un dibujo de ambas recortado en forma de corazón, su vista volvió a su madre al saber donde se encontraba

-Mamá que pasa? No se supone estábamos en el castillo?- La cara de Miranda era de confusión

-El Castillo? Sofía debiste haberlo soñado- Rió ligeramente mientras le dejaba un vestido sencillo color morado en la cama

-S-Si, tal vez, soñé que eras la Reina y yo una Princesa- Intentó seguir la corriente haciendo reír mas a su madre

-Hay Sofía que cosas dices, eso sería imposible- Cuando estuvo lista ambas caminaron al taller donde empezarían a trabajar

-Mamá, Tenemos algo importante que hacer? No se, un pedido de alguien importante?- Necesitaba pistas de si realmente había estado soñando esa hermosa "fantasía" o si era real

-Pues no realmente, espera, Tiene que ver con ese sueño que tuviste?- Con duda asintió mientras su progenitora le regalaba una sonrisa –Querida, no es malo soñar con cosas tan hermosas como esas, pero no hay manera de que pasen, sería demasiada suerte-

-Tienes razón-

Así el día de ambas comenzó, hicieron algunos zapatos, ayudaron al panadero en algunas de sus ordenes, caminaron tomadas de la mano de regreso a casa, incluso después de todo lo ajetreado que estuvo el día tubo hasta tiempo de ir a jugar con Rubí y Jade, hicieron pequeñas fiestas de té e incluso jugaron rayuela, de regreso las tres caminaban alegremente por la plaza mirando algunos puestos del lugar, sin ver donde caminada la pequeña castaña choco contra alguien, al fijar su vista se dio cuenta que era realmente alto, incluso mucho mas que su mamá, usaba una túnica morada que llegaba hasta el suelo, unos guantes marrones que dejaban ver sus dedos, lo que distinguió como un chaleco color guindo, una camisa verde con un moño color amarillo alrededor del cuello, su cabello era negro con e flequillo blanco, nariz un poco larga y profundos ojos color marrón, se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos, azul contra café, aquel hombre le recordaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba donde, como su un destello se tratase lo recordó haciendo que su rostro brillara de alegría

-Señor Cedric!- Con emoción abrazo sus piernas restregando su cara contra la tela de la bata, recordaba ahora aquel aroma a hiervas, menta y químicos, Como lo había olvidado? De un momento a otro fue separada de aquel pequeño abrazo, al verlo a los ojos un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en un mal presentimiento

-Nos conocemos?- La pregunta la dejo helada, intento reír pero no salió mas que un quejido

-Señor Cedric soy yo, Sofía, su mejor amiga y aprendiz- Comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco- El semblante del mago fue de molestia a la vez que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho –Yo no tengo amigos y menos un aprendiz, Quien quisiera aprender de un hechicero inútil?-

-Pero Señor Cedric usted es el mejor hechicero del reino! Usted es sensacional!- El hombre intentaba mantener la calma para no gritarle a esa niña que dejara de decir tonterías

-Te lo diré una ultima vez, no te conozco, no eres mi aprendiz y por sobre todo no somos amigos, así que vete con tus bromas a otro lado o con alguien que si las quiera, así que largo- Al ver que la niña no tenía intención de irse el dio media vuelta regresando al castillo

-Espere! Señor Cedric!- Sofía corrió tras el hasta que lo perdió de vista, Que rayos pasaba? Nada había sido normal desde esa mañana –Tal vez mamá tenga razón y mi sueño fue solo un sueño, pero si lo fue, Por que se cual es su nombre y quien es el si nunca lo he visto-

Como si fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias un recuerdo llego a su cabeza con fuerza

Flash Back

No, absolutamente no, hoy sin duda ni temor a equivocarse podía decir que este no era su día, la joven Princesa se había levantado con el pie izquierdo (metafórica o literal quien sabe, Sofía nunca ha entendido esa expresión hasta hoy), para empezar al salir de la cama se enredo con las sabanas y cayo al suelo (mala señal), pero se dio ánimos diciendo que eso no arruinaría su día, en el desayuno su jugo de naranja tenía un sabor amargo, no el sabor dulce que usualmente tenía, después de eso se dirigían a la academia real, pero la joven regreso a su alcoba asustada puesto que no encontraba su mochila haciendo que llegarán con el tiempo justo a la escuela, en las clases normales estaba torpe, en baile había tropezado un par de veces con su vestido (lo cual nunca había pasado) y como la cereza del pastel, en la clase de magia el hechizo no había salido (lo que la enojo no fue eso, si no que había practicado mas de 15 hechizos con Cedric y justamente el que no perfeccionaba aun era el que habían hecho), la pobre Sofía estaba desesperada, pensaba seriamente que había hecho algo malo sufriendo una maldición cortesía de su amuleto (pero recordó que no se habían metido en líos últimamente así que lo descarto), de regreso al castillo fue directo a la torre a pasar algún tiempo con su amigo, tal vez el podría calmarle, al llegar el mencionado estaba mezclando unas sustancias en el caldero, la princesa suponía que estaba haciendo una poción nueva

-Buenas tardes Señor Cedric- Saludo amablemente como siempre recibiendo una señal de mano del hechicero y un graznido del cuervo –Que esta haciendo?-

-Un minuto Sofía- Con el silencio en la torre volvió a su trabajo, unos cuantos ingredientes mas medidos con exactitud y la atención del hombre regreso a la niña –Disculpa princesa, estaba agregando unos ingredientes, esta poción es un tanto particular así que necesita tener la cantidad exacta-

-Que hace?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado de el

-Te diré cuando este terminada, no quiero ilusionarte si no funciona- Respondió mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños con ternura y diversión –Te molesto si le hechas un vistazo, esta un poco inestable ahora, necesito unas hiervas para que sea segura en un 100%-

-Claro Señor Cedric, déjemelo a mi!- Con la afirmación de ella el mago se puso en camino para encontrar lo que le hacia falta

Una vez que el dueño de la torre salió, la princesa se encamino a tomar lugar cerca del caldero, tomo la silla donde Cedric trabajaba usualmente para tener una mejor visión, al poco rato dejo salir un suspiro que trajo la atención del cuervo quien después de un debate mental se decidió a preguntarle que ocurría, después de todo, si algo tenía la niña su amo y amigo también estaría afectado

-Pasa algo princesa?- Le pregunto por fin atrayendo la atención de la mencionada quien le miro sorprendida

-No realmente- El ave la miro como si la analizara, ella volvió a suspirar, estar con el cuervo se sentía muchas veces como estar con su amigo, "Debe ser por el tiempo que han estado juntos" pensaba –Pues veraz, hoy no ha sido mi día, primero, caí de la cama, el desayuno sabía amargo, por no encontrar mi mochila casi llegamos tarde a la escuela, no he hecho mas que estropear las actividades en la academia y para terminar de todos los hechizos que practique con el Señor Cedric el que aun no aprendo bien fue el que hicimos, No se que hacer!-

-Todos han tenido un día así, en el caso de Cedric eso pasa todos los días- Se mofó Wormwood de la torpeza de su amigo

-Pero siento que para mi es peor! Se supone que soy una princesa, tener los tropiezos de hoy no debe pasar!- La pobre estaba a nada de arrancarse el cabello de desesperación

-Crees que si no fueras princesa seria normal?- La verdad el ave no entendía el problema, si bien Cedric se quejaba de sus días malos nunca dijo algo tan ridículo como eso de no ser lo que el era, si algo el sabía que su amo amara mas que a los Fly Cakes era su capacidad de hacer magia (aunque lo arruinara todo nunca se quejo de llevarla en sus venas) –Siendo princesa, reina, emperatriz o una simple aldeana no cambiara nada-

-No es solo eso Wormwood, las cosas como princesa no son fáciles, hay veces que extraño mi vida en el pueblo con mamá- Dando un nuevo suspiro recito la frase que desencadeno todo el caos –A veces desearía no haber sido princesa-

De un momento a otro del caldero salió una luz que dejo ciegos tanto a la princesa como al cuervo, lo siguiente que la chica supo es que había caído en un sueño profundo

Fin del Flash Back

No lo podía creer! La poción había hecho realidad su deseo! Pero no se sentía bien, se sentía egoísta, su mamá se había casado con el rey por amor, no por un título, además de que ella también se había hecho aun mas feliz con su llegada al castillo, conoció a mucha gente maravillosa, vivió nuevas aventuras, una familia, si bien era feliz con su vida en el pueblo no era nada con la inmensa felicidad que sentía ahora, se dejo caer en la hierba del bosque donde se encontraba dejando que las lagrimas de pena rodaran por sus mejillas

-He sido una egoísta- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las gotas saladas de los ojos –Como quisiera poder revertir lo que hice-

De un momento a otro un calor se instalo en su pecho, era familiar pero no recordaba exactamente de donde, escucho pasos cerca, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con una chica alta, piel blanca con pecas en el rostro, un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul, una alborotada melena pelirroja y unos brillantes ojos azules

-Pri-Princesa Merida?!-

-Hola Sofía, Me parece que necesitas ayuda- La princesa se arrodillo junto a ella limpiando los restos de lagrimas –Dime que pasa-

-Pedí por accidente no haber sido princesa y la poción que el Señor Cedric lo hizo realidad, ahora no se como regresar- La arquera toco uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención

-Y por que querías dejar de ser princesa en primer lugar?-

-Pues…mi día no ha sido el mejor, he hecho todo mal y pensé que una princesa no debe hacer esas cosas, si no todo bien- Admitió con algo de vergüenza –Y yo no soy una princesa de nacimiento, se podría decir que soy "Princesa Accidental", así que aun ahora no se como es ser una buena princesa-

-Sofía, nadie es perfecto, ni una princesa, un rey ni siquiera un emperador, todos cometemos errores y tenemos días malos, a cualquiera le sucede- La pelirroja se levanto arrastrando con ella a la pequeña –Además, no existe un libro que te diga como ser una excelente princesa, dime, Alguna de las princesas que has conocido antes crees que saben lo que es ser una princesa?-

-No, creo que no-

-Además, no serías la primera que es princesa sin haber nacido como una, Que me dices de Cenicienta? O Tiana? Ellas eran simples chicas hasta que se casaron con un príncipe, O que hay de Rapunzel y Aurora? Ellas son princesas por nacimiento pero nunca lo supieron hasta que fueron mayores, O que hay de Pocahontas y yo? Ambas somos de una educación y cultura diferentes y no por eso somos menos princesas, O si?- Merida rió cuando la mirada de Sofía bajaba por pena –Y quien dice que el ser princesa no es parte de tu destino?-

-Mi destino?-

-Así es, hay cosas que pasan por alguna razón, por ejemplo, si yo nunca hubiera convertido a mi madre en oso tal vez nunca hubiera podido ser tan libre como quisiera- Comenzó a explicar –Al principio mi madre y yo lo vimos como una desgracia, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas, ella entendió que yo podía hacer muchas cosas y ser una perfecta princesa a mi manera y yo entendí lo mucho que mi madre se preocupa por mi, que todo lo que hace es por mi bien-

-Pero, no he hecho nada realmente- Comento la mas joven mientras la mayor ponía cara de pensar seriamente

-Veamos, supe por ahí que los príncipes, sobre todo la princesa han dejado de ser egoístas en sus acciones, también que dos jóvenes tímidos han sido mas valientes últimamente, que una brujita dejo de hacer travesuras para ayudar ahora a las personas, Oh! También me han dicho que un hechicero torpe se ha convertido en uno de los mejores de su reino, que su padre confía mas en el, tanto que le regalo la mas preciada reliquia familiar, Te suena familiar?- Sofía se quedo sin habla –Aun crees que no has hecho nada? Princesa, has hecho cosas que nadie mas pudo hacer, Crees que lo hubieras podido hacer si no fueras princesa?-

-Pues no- La sonrisa volvió a ella –Gracias Merida-

-De nada, ahora te recomiendo que regreses a casa, alguien debe estar preocupado por ti ahora mismo-

Ante lo dicho la niña comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, la silueta de la otra princesa se alejaba de su vista mientras escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sofía despierta!-

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro preocupado de su mentor quien le llamaba asustado mientras de fondo se escuchaban algunos graznidos de cuervo

-Señor Cedric?-

-Oh Sofía estoy feliz que estés bien!- La pequeña se sorprendió al recibir un ligero abrazo del hechicero, una vez la dejo libre empezó a revisar su rostro y parte de su cuerpo –Dime estas herida? Te sientes mal? Sientes nauseas? Mareo?-

-Estoy bien- Una vez se aseguro que realmente no tenía nada Cedric la dejo libre –Que paso?-

-Eso dímelo tu, regrese con los ingredientes cuando te vi recostada en el escritorio, Wormy fue el que me insistió tanto en que te diera un vistazo- La mirada de ambos fue a parar en el ave quien se hizo el desentendido –Cuando te llame y no despertaste fue cuando me di cuenta que algo malo pasaba, parece que fue la poción, no te preocupes, ya la he terminado así que es segura ahora-

-Que hace exactamente Señor Cedric?-

-Es una especie de poción adivinadora, pides algo que quisieras saber y la poción te lo muestra como un espejo- Hablo mientras la guardaba en algunos frascos –Debió haberte mostrado lo que querías saber por medio de un sueño, pero mi pregunta es, Como regresaste? Una poción así de fuerte no se puede romper de su efecto tan fácil-

Sofía de reojo miro su amuleto, debió haberla ayudado a salir trayendo a la princesa de Dunbroch en su ayuda

-Oh ya sabe, solo se necesita ser un poco valiente-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Les gusto? Se que prometí la segunda parte de "Celos y Malos entendidos mala combinación" pero tenía que ver que tanta gente lo pedía, pero descuiden que ya trabajo en ella, además de otros proyectos de otras series que tengo que terminar, en fin, sin mas que decir me despido, Hasta la próxima!

Bye Bye!


End file.
